


APH【dover】in all the wrong places

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU  无攻受，标题来源于《in all the wrong places》这首歌曾经有一段乱七八糟的感情摆在亚瑟面前，他没有珍惜，等他明白真相后才追悔莫及，如果上天再给他一次机会的话，他会挂掉阿尔弗雷德的电话在家织一下午的袜子





	APH【dover】in all the wrong places

如果不是阿尔弗莱德的那通电话，柯克兰大概会花一下午折腾他的那些花花草草，但是我们年轻的记者，在他全身心投入工作的同时，依旧不忘给自己的老朋友送来不幸的消息。 

“弗朗西斯要死了！”他在电话里说，“这家伙准备从五楼跳下来把脖子摔断。”

一时之间，亚瑟有些分不清楚这消息究竟是好是坏，他和弗朗西斯已经有好些日子没接触了，但回想以往的种种，好的还是坏的，几乎每件事都令他感到心烦。所有发生在自己与这法国佬之间的，好的终会变坏，坏的则变得更糟。亚瑟曾经以为，或许他们中一人的死亡会是结束这一切最干脆的方式。

“可你得救他！”阿尔弗莱德劝他，“听着，我正在现场做报道。警察和消防车都来了，他们希望弗朗西斯的亲属来和他谈谈，所以马修已经在路上了，但他离得远不可能这么快就赶过来，亚瑟，你是最快能到达现场的人。情况有些复杂，他们没法从上面或者其他地方接近他，他一直躲在广告牌后面，也不愿意和我们的专家谈话，我怕他真的是铁了心。但是亚瑟，弗朗西斯是我们的朋友，我们不能眼睁睁的看着悲剧发生，在找出稳妥的救援方法之前，得有人来稳住他的情绪，你们都认识那么久了，或许你知道该怎么做。”说着，年轻的记者叹出一口气，“如果没有其他乱七八糟的事的话，这可能会上本地的晚间新闻，而我希望自己能播报一场成功的营救，而不是不幸的事故。”

当然，你阿尔弗莱德·琼斯的名字肯定不能和失败放在一起。亚瑟在电话那头翻了个白眼，告诉他甭想了，“想起弗朗西斯上次赞美我，那大概是五年前的事了。他赞美我真有一百种方法折磨得他活不下去。所以，再考虑一下你的想法吧，琼斯。”

挂上电话，他发觉自己叼着圆珠笔正准备用一盒订书针点火，要命的是他已经戒烟三年了。就这样，亚瑟魂不守舍的在屋子里转了几圈，最后还是抓过车钥匙跑了出去。一路上他都在思索弗朗西斯轻生的原因，他知道他最近投资失败，损失惨重，但上周还听说他要去东南亚度假，不像是走投无路痛不欲生的样子。

该死的！想到这里亚瑟不禁怒骂，这就是他们这些年来分分合合的结果，两人的朋友圈重叠得太厉害，他根本不需要主动要求，就能从朋友的朋友同朋友的朋友的朋友的闲聊中得知对方的情况。

他到达现场的时候，路口已经被警察拦起来了，人群拥堵在大楼旁高举手机一派欢乐的节日气氛。阿尔弗莱德远远的就看见了他，对警察说了几句后急忙把他从黄色警戒线外拉进来，站在刚充饱了气的气垫床边上若有所思的看着他。

“你脸色看起来很糟。”他说。

“对，来的路上差点撞死一个中学生。”亚瑟接过阿尔弗莱德手里的扩音器，“而这全怪弗朗西斯。”

“好了，别管那些了，尽量说些能安慰他的话。”

于是亚瑟举起机器喊起来，“弗朗西斯！你这个王八……”

阿尔弗莱德一掌拍过来，砸掉了他手里的东西，“你是不是有毛病？”

亚瑟将扩音器捡起来，他控制情绪告诉自己做为一个充满社会责任感的成年人，既然来了那么就该认真的对待这件事。而当他抬头望向楼顶广告牌下的那个身影时，他忍不住大叫起来，“天，这家伙究竟发生了什么？他怎么瘦成这个样子了？我都认不出他来了！”

“否则他为什么要跳楼？这肯定是有原因的！”阿尔弗莱德招呼他那个扛摄像机的同事，示意一会儿亚瑟向上喊话的时候，镜头要对准楼顶的弗朗西斯。接着他转头问亚瑟，“他是不是得了什么病？癌症之类的？”

“我不知道。”亚瑟盯着阴影中的人，他看不清对方的脸，但弗朗西斯的金发已不如他记忆中的那般灿烂了，看上去就是一捧被风吹乱的枯草，邋遢的披在他佝偻的身影上。亚瑟见过弗朗西斯喝到烂醉，病得昏昏沉沉，见过他光着屁股睡在陌生女人的身上，见过他被情敌一拳打在脸上，还见过他乞求高潮的样子，他见过各种各样的弗朗西斯但没见过他如此落魄。不知道他经历了什么才会变成现在这个样子，这半年来自己故意躲着弗朗西斯，也不去社交平台上偷窥他干了些什么，亚瑟是真的想彻底摆脱这个男人，但那没有令他的感觉变好，此刻他觉得自己就是个无血无泪的恶魔，对朋友不闻不问，即使他们之间有些过节，毕竟也是交往过很长一段时间的情人，再怎么说，这点同情心他还是有的。

“我以为你总会知道些什么……好吧，亚瑟，也许他不会把一切都告诉你，但至少他得了性病你会知道。”

“操你的！”亚瑟大吼着把扩音器往阿尔弗莱德的脑袋上扔，“我们已经分手了，一年前就分手了！”

“你们一年要分个十次八次，我怎么可能次次都记得！”险些被敲破头的金发青年几乎忘了自己还在工作中，差点就要破口大骂，但他及时闭上了嘴，在深吸一口气后指着地上那个被摔得七零八落的扩音器，示意亚瑟该好好看看他都干了什么好事。

警察对这闹哄哄的一团表示出了不满，一位长官走过来告诉他们如果不能帮上忙就滚开。情况不乐观，因为楼房的地理位置和特殊构造，他们没法在对方不注意的情况之下上到顶楼，现在正在报告上级看看是否能出动特警，当然最好的解决办法还是弗朗西斯能主动放弃，从该死的铁丝网外翻回来。

对，这就是弗朗西斯，他这一生都在浪费纳税人的钱和别人的感情。

亚瑟咬着指甲看着一切，刚才他并不相信，但到了这儿亲眼看到弗朗西斯之后，他认为他这次是认真的。弗朗西斯拒绝谈话，也没有任何过激的行为，一言不发的坐在房顶边缘，他不像那些企图用自杀引起他人注意，只为了向众人叨念自己如何痛苦的蠢货，他只是冷漠的看着一切，好像楼下发生的一切都与他无关，亚瑟想他是真的准备跳下来了，心脏重重的往下一沉。

阿尔弗莱德不停的忙前忙后，他们唯一的扩音器被亚瑟毁了，但是他找到了解决办法：街对面有块用来播放广告的LED大荧幕。通过联系，他们同意联线阿尔弗莱德的摄像机，也就是说，阿尔弗莱德所拍摄的东西会在第一时间直播给楼顶上的弗朗西斯看，不管他想不想看，这么大块的屏幕和环绕立体声广播是很难躲开的。

很快，参与谈话的心理医生就上场了，医生熟悉这样的场面，对着摄像机开始讲述自己过往的种种不幸以此拉近与当事人的距离，间或穿插个不太好笑的，例如双关语之类的玩笑放松一下现场的气氛。他的脸在身后的荧幕上放大了好几百倍，而现场前来欣赏自杀的观众也相当配合的在每个笑点发出喜悦的欢笑。

这就是一场加了罐头笑声的脱口秀，亚瑟再也忍不下去了，换做他站在楼顶上被这堆陌生人围着指手划脚妄自揣测，就算心理健康，他也想要跳楼了。突然的，他就走到摄像机前，强行将话筒抢了过来，“弗朗西斯……”他咳嗽一声，“我们，我们认识很久了，让我想想……得有二十多年了，然而这些年来我们从未真正的融洽相处过，是的，有过一段时间的平静，但更多时候我们都不断出状况，然后便是没玩没了的争吵，不是你一走了之就是我把你赶出家门。很多次了，走了又回来，分开了再复合，我对此感到非常疲倦，弗朗西斯，我想是时候结束这一切了。”

楼顶上的男人开始朝他挥手，大概是希望他不要继续说下去了。阿尔弗雷德则聪明的抓住了时机，他熟悉亚瑟知道他接下来一定会做些什么，牢牢的把镜头对准了他，让楼上的男人能清清楚楚的看到他脸上的表情。

“我知道你要反驳我，你总是喜欢和我对着干！但我觉得我们还是有可能和平相处的，我们也有过快乐的日子。”感觉似乎是在提醒对方过往的甜蜜令亚瑟有些不好意思，他马上转移了话题，“你总是指责我古板又冥顽不灵，丝毫不考虑别人，特别是像你这样极度需要自由的人，我从未做出正面的回应……呃，说清楚了，我揍你的举动不算是回应，只是顺手罢了，我承认这是个不怎么好的习惯……但是算了，我想和你谈的不是这点，正题是，我真的有在考虑如何改善我们之间的关系，使我们不要再在吵架上浪费时间。

想想我们上次见面，半年前的深秋，我看得出你身边的那家伙不过是在硬缠着你，另一个满足你虚荣心的可怜家伙罢了。我们已经分手了，但你却直直的盯着我，直到我明白过来，你希望我能气呼呼的把你拉过来宣示主权。然而遗憾的是我刚看完牙医，为了拔除智齿他们给我上了过多的麻药，我根本控制不住自己的舌头，所以我视若无睹的走了，我总不能让周围的人觉得我是个大舌头的白痴，只会冲着人‘啊啦啊啦’的叫唤吧？而你呢，你马上在网上发了亚瑟·柯克兰是个薄情寡义的大混蛋开始造谣污蔑我，所以我才和你的支持者大吵特吵，我熬夜回复了每一条留言，让我们的关系紧张到了剑拔弩张的地步。”

亚瑟感到十分紧张，他没有当着这么多陌生人演讲的经验，用余光看到旁观者都是满脸的莫名其妙，包括阿尔弗雷德，他双手抱胸略显厌烦，不明白为什么自己要在这个关键时刻开始长篇大论，但他还是鼓足勇气说了下去。

“回想起来，我们总是会这样，我们不断的错过机会，造成误解。我知道四年前你做出了很大牺牲，放弃了许多工作机会才到伦敦来找我，但当时我的工作重心必须转移到南亚，这不是我能决定的，那关系着公司上下许多人的饭碗。我和你坚持了很久，几个月的视频还是短信什么的，虽然我们没有睡在一起但我真的觉得那是我们最努力最希望这段能关系能继续下去的一段日子了，直到我给你买了机票让你来度假，三天后你就和一个跳肚皮舞的妹子搞上了。我知道你要说什么，是对方主动的，我来的时机不对，你很快就能和她说清楚之类的。但是后来我想过了，并不是因为我进来之前没有敲门或者是其他的什么原因，只是我们分隔得太远，我的工作压力很大，我没有那个精力来应付时差，应付你太过热烈的情感。所以你一说，那算了吧，就此结束吧！我就像找到了退缩的借口，马上收拾东西去旅馆好好的睡了一觉，我拒绝了你所有的来电，感到如释重负。”

亚瑟能感觉到那块硕大的荧幕在自己后脑勺上方闪烁，他不敢回头去看，只觉得从音箱里传出来的声音不像是自己的。这些话真的不像是他会说出来的，他早已过了而立之年，不再是爱出风头的毛头小子。但他知道自己必须把这些话说出来，告诉楼上的那个男人，他怕如果错过了这一次，就再也没有机会了。

“还有，很多年前，你记得吗？在游轮上的那次，你应该记得的。我承认自己太过傲慢，把普通朋友介绍成自己的未婚妻，还砍断了救生筏的绳子，我只想离开你们这群混蛋找个清静地方，我可能喝得有些超过了，不知道那筏子真的会掉下去，也没想到海上救援这么困难自己会在太平洋上整整漂流了两天……起先我只是想帮着那姑娘气气她的前任才假装这门婚事的，我以为你看得出来，当你毫无反应之后我开始痛恨你的装聋作哑。我知道那一次你是为了来找我才花光积蓄搭乘上游轮的，但是我拉不下脸主动来找你说明情况，因为你的那些朋友都在，你知道我和他们之间的渊源，要是我出丑他们一定乐坏了。当时你是那样的光彩照人，和朋友们玩得那么高兴，好像一点都不在乎我‘订婚’了。”亚瑟咽下一口唾沫，事到如今他终于有勇气承认，“那时我气疯了，但我说不出口。”

楼顶的人继续冲他摆手试图阻止他的演讲。但亚瑟没有退缩，并且越说越来劲。过往的种种令他有了说出一切的勇气，连阿尔弗雷德都在一边竖起了拇指，鼓励他继续下去。

“有那么多次，弗朗西斯，从很久之前就开始了，我们还在同一所大学的时候，你说会在校庆上给我惊喜，后来我知道你策划了一出英雄救美之类的把戏，但当时你的浪漫计划只是让我摔断了腿导致我不得不休学一年。我错过了著名教授的课程并且感到这一生都毁了，我恨死你了，有半年多没和你说话。我冷落你，把你关在门外，黑进学校的系统把你的宿舍退了，所以你才会在下着大雪的晚上去一直爱慕你的女同学家过夜。为这件事我们吵得都惊动了警察，我说了过份的话伤了你的心，但你们也是真的睡了。我不知道为什么自己总是把事情搞糟，就像我们刚认识的时候，我对你没有恶意甚至觉得你长长的金发很漂亮，衣服总是干净整洁，为人礼貌说话还很好听，根本不像我身边那些调皮捣蛋的小屁孩。我想，我真的想告诉你，和你一起玩很愉快，但恰好我哥哥和他的朋友经过，于是我只能拉扯你的头发，说你是个娘炮……我当时十一岁，那时每个男孩都得那样做，不然就会被看不起。

我们总是遇上错误的时机，处于错误的地点，让自己所作所为变得那样的不可理喻，而前提是，我们明明是能做好的，我们应该做好的。我一直都在想，如果当年，你搬家走的前一夜我没有把奶奶做的肉派带回家导致全家食物中毒的话，我要是来找你道歉，说点真心话，那么我们在中学相会时，就不会把时间都花在针锋相对上；如果在船上给我们几分钟单独相处的时间，我可能会老实的承认分开之后我有多想念你；如果你早几天告诉我你会来伦敦居住而不是搞什么惊喜，我就不会答应公司的调动；如果你把椅子放对地方我就不会从二楼跌出去；如果家里的猫没有从显示器上摔下来，我就不会误触确认提交的按钮……

二十多年了，弗朗西斯，我们不断犯着错，我们有坐下来好好谈谈该怎么办吗？没有，我们只是由着性子分开，复合，分开，不断重复过去。所以，我们还要在这种毫无意义的错误上浪费多久的人生呢？”

说着亚瑟从上衣口袋里掏出钱包，在里面翻找了一会儿，拿出一个圆溜溜的东西，放在手上掂量了几下，“我忘了这是什么时候，在哪里买的，看起来像是从什么二手商店里弄到的，里面还刻着其他人的名字。大概是我心血来潮，要么就是喝得太醉了，我不知道为什么要把这玩意儿一直带在身上，大概是为了提醒自己：我竟然曾经考虑过和你这样的家伙共度一生。然而现在我明白了……”

摄像机立即拉了个近景，出现在众人眼前的是一枚朴实无华的戒指，细细的银色圆环在荧幕上被放大了几百倍，柔和的反射着午后的阳光。亚瑟无视阿尔弗雷德在脖子上来回滑动的大拇指与他嘴里的‘不不不’，在众人的惊呼声中，他把戒指举了起来。

“我知道现在不是好时机，但还能在什么时候？”他单膝跪下，“我还有机会吗？弗朗西斯，我们能让事情变好的，放下过去的那些成见，忘了我们的新仇旧恨，我们可以有更好的人生。想想，弗朗西斯，我不知道你现在有什么麻烦，但两个人总比一个人扛着强，我不知道你现在的情况有多糟，但是既然你都站在这上面了那么状况已经到了非常严重的地步。我可以……好吧你一定会指责我过于自负了，但无论如何，我会站在你身边，帮助你，我们一起……”

话音未落弗朗西斯已经一个翻身从楼上跳了下来，于是场面乱成了一团，医护人员一拥而上，给掉在黄色气垫上的伤员戴上颈套护脖，又把他的脑袋塞进一个四四方方的海绵护具里。亚瑟站在原地，此刻他心如死灰，如遭重击似得迟迟无法做出反应，他眼睁睁看着担架从自己身边经过，都快走过了才追上去看了一眼。可怜弗朗西斯晕了过去，整张脸都被护具挤得变形，而且可能是撞到了什么地方，颧骨和下巴都肿了起来，鼻子也不是原来的样子了，亚瑟都快认不出他了，匆忙间只来得及把戒指套在他的某根手指上。 

他们把弗朗西斯塞进救护车，加上刚刚到达的马修，他作为伤员的亲属最好一起去医院，还有一位看到了事发过程突感身体不适的中年妇女，这样一来救护车上就没有空位了。救援人员安慰他说是这样的伤情并不严重，伤员的心跳血压都正常，他们只需要给他拍个片子观察他是不是得了脑震荡，如果亚瑟需要可以自己去医院，离这里不远，走路就能到了。

然而亚瑟摇摇头，他不是为了弗朗西斯的伤难过，当然他是在乎的，但更令他万念俱灰的是自己一直期待的东西落空了，或许正如他自己所说的，他们两人总是在错误的时间，错误的地点，做错误的事。

阿尔弗莱德走过来，尽管他脸上是看看你都干了什么好事的表情，开口说的却是，“你已经尽力了。”他难得如此体贴，照往常他一定会大叫：我是让你来救他的，不是来逼死他的。因为弗朗西斯时常把‘婚姻是爱情的坟墓’挂在嘴上，现在阿尔弗莱德有充分的理由嘲笑亚瑟不止是弗朗西斯的掘墓人，还服务到家的把弗朗西斯送上了路。

“我们要先回电视台一下，然后再联系医院……所以你是……你一个人没问题吗？你现在是要去医院还是怎么的？”阿尔弗雷德问他，“你有马修的号码的，是吗？”

亚瑟没再说什么，他挥别了阿尔弗雷德，呆呆的站在原地，脑中空白一片的看着逐渐散开的人群和慢慢驶离现场的救护车。当警察撤下警戒线，行人开始往他这边走的时候，他看到了一个人，那熟悉的身影也朝他缓缓走来。

“弗，弗朗西斯！”亚瑟叫起来，他瞪大了眼睛，无法置信自己所看到的，但那个把素色衬衫扎在米色休闲裤里还在肩膀上披着一件针织线衫的金发青年确实是弗朗西斯，他胳膊下夹着塑料文件夹，另一只手拿着咖啡，一副悠然自得，气定神闲的样子。

“你怎么在这儿？你……”亚瑟回头看看‘弗朗西斯’刚刚跳下来的大楼，再仔细看看眼前的人，“我明明看到……”

“那根本不是我，好吗？天呐，亚瑟你不知道吗，这世上叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的人有多多啊。那只是个和我同名同姓的男人，恰巧是金发，又恰好要在我工作室所在的大楼跳楼。我猜大概是阿尔弗雷德接到了线索，你知道的，他有些莽撞一定是没仔细查过就认定那是我了。实际上我也认识他，那个弗朗西斯在二楼上班，最近也过得不太如意，可怜的人，希望他没事。”

亚瑟被这突如其来的变化惊得结巴起来，“那么你，你，你……”

“我吃完午餐之后就一直在对面的咖啡馆喝咖啡。”弗朗西斯举起手里的纸杯，“对，就是那间能把大电视荧幕看得一清二楚的咖啡馆。我听到外面吵吵嚷嚷的，抬头一看，这不是你么，在那里侃侃而谈，但好像搞错了什么，于是我连忙跑过来想澄清。但警察，是警察拦着我不让我进来，所以我想，既然没有办法进来那我还是回咖啡馆里坐着吧。”

说着弗朗西斯微微的笑起来，“说真的，亚瑟，这样的你不多见，当然，你从来都是言善辩巧舌如簧的。但刚才的亚瑟·柯克兰少了他的尖酸刻薄，真是让我看得目不转睛。”

亚瑟盯着弗朗西斯，许久不见，他觉得眼前的人很陌生，但这健康富有活力，眼睛明亮皮肤光滑，双颊微微发红的人又是那样熟悉，每一眼都令他想起他们第一次见面的情景，那时的微风也是这样拂过他蓬松的头发，阳光从金色的发丝间穿过，连晕开的光芒都一模一样，衬得那微笑更加温柔。亚瑟保持着麻木的神情，压低声音冷冰冰的问，“所以你都看到了？”

“毕竟是那么大的一块电视，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯露出理所当然的表情，稍稍靠近了一些，“从头到尾，我说过了，目不转睛的。话说回来，你可真能说，我都在想你说了这么多会不会觉得口渴？哦，可惜我的咖啡已经凉了。”

弗朗西斯作势把咖啡递过去，亚瑟接过他手里的纸杯，揭开杯盖感到里面的咖啡确实是冷的。

“而我想说的是，亚瑟……”

没等弗朗西斯说完，亚瑟就把手里的咖啡全都浇在了他的脑袋上。深褐色的液体顺着仔细打理过的金发滑下，滴落在干净平整的衬衫上，晕出一片片污渍，弗朗西斯却完全不在乎，他继续往亚瑟那里凑，将自己的话完整的说了出来。

“我想说的是，是的，亚瑟，我愿意。”

他靠过去，吻上亚瑟，吻在这个几分钟前刚向自己求婚的男人的嘴上。咖啡顺着他的头发落到了对方的头发上，沿着脸颊一直落到衣领上，弄脏了价格不菲的西装，然而没有人在乎。消防队在不远处收拾残局，行人们自如的经过他们的身边，一切都如同这两个拥吻的人一般自然。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 当然结不成婚的，这两人嘛就是来回折腾，债务倒是都赠与了眉毛，于是Happy ending！
> 
> 医院里的佳佳：？？？说出了大事让我赶来一来就把我和一个陌生男人塞进救护车……这是为什么？
> 
> 没有任何弗朗西斯在剧中受伤，大家都很开心：）


End file.
